


Amicable Endings

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has thoughts on divorce sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicable Endings

"Pansy?" Draco said as he finished the last of his forms.

"Yes, dear?" she replied, looking up from her nail file. In the time that Draco finished his paperwork, she had already polished, dried, and filed her nails. Really, Draco was a bit of a slowpoke. They filled out and signed similar forms for the divorce, but Draco had to go through each and every one of them very carefully. These pedantries of Draco's were attractive in the bedroom, but not in the rest their relationship. It was a good thing they realized only a year into their marriage that things weren't working out, before children complicated the picture.

"Let's never get remarried. I couldn't handle all this—" he waved his hand at the large stacks of paperwork "—again."

"We didn't really have to do all this, but you insisted on separating every part of our lives. We could have just co-owned the villa and the Manor and Snuggles," she replied as she stood up and stretched her back. "I don't think I'll ever be able to write again."

"Next time I marry, I'm just going to have to kill her if things don't work out. I swear Pansy, I never want to go through this torture again."

Pansy smirked. "Don't worry Draco, I'll help you with your future wife just like you'll help me with the next rich fool who marries me."

"Ouch, my dear."

"Don't pout. You know I love you."

"And I you. I just wish things had worked out."

"You'll find the one. I heard Astoria Greengrass holds an interest in being the next Mrs. Malfoy. She even told me off yesterday at Madame Malkins. Dreadful woman. But blonde and pretty and shallow."

"Everything you aren't, my dear," Draco said smoothly, and dodged a hex from Pansy in return. "Any man would be privileged to have you and you know it."

"Flatterer."

"Yes. Now . . . what are your thoughts on divorce sex?"

"It has to be done at most three hours after signing the paperwork, otherwise it counts as regular sex between single people."

"We better get started, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
